


For you, Marco (JeanMarco)

by carrot_kiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :), Alive Marco Bott, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Jean died, Jean gay af, Jean time travels, M/M, Marco also gay af, POV Jean Kirstein, aot - Freeform, but he also came back, but he's back, he still died, jeanmarco, snk, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrot_kiraa/pseuds/carrot_kiraa
Summary: After Gabi breaks into the airship and shoots Jean, he expects to find himself in the afterlife. He wants to see him. He wants to see Marco.But he didn't??     (sorry Jean)He finds himself in the Barracks?"I must be dreaming"But there he is, the tall man with black, parted hair and a face dusted with freckles."Marco..."
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so great at writing (or grammar (sometimes)) but I have ideas for aus that I'd like to share!! I hope you enjoy and continue to read!!
> 
> (in jeans pov)

"Loblov's not back yet?"

"Nah, I'm sure I heard him come inside"

We were heading back to the island after a successful mission. Though, we were left with 6 casualties, unfortunate.

"Huh?" it was Sasha, what was bothering that idiot now? "I thought I heard something." I didn't reply. God, everyone is so fucking loud! "Oi! shut the hell up!" As I was trying to get everyone to quieten down, I heard something shuffle behind me. Sasha was right, I jerked my head back and out came rolling, a girl armed with a shotgun. I had no time to react.

BANG!

What happend? Who got shot? I thought to myself, not knowing I was falling and blood was gushing out my stomach. Once I came to my senses, I felt immense pain seize my body, my head hurts. My vision is becoming unreliable. Am I dying? Muffled roars were sound in the distance, a few screams and a gunshot. How many people are going to die because of this girl? I should've listened to Sasha, I should've investigated.

"JEAN! JEAN!!!" Sasha and Connie were screaming my name. "JEAN!! Hold on until we reach the island!" Connie was screaming, eyes wide with terror, forming tears. "PLEASE JEAN!! JEAN PLEASE DON'T DIE!!" Tears flowed out Sashas eyes, great big blobs dribbled down her cheeks and landed on my face.

"You... idiots....." My voice was weak and my lip quivered as I spoke "I'll..... be.......... okay............." 

The door flung open and Armin and Mikasa came running. "JEAN!!" they yelled in unison. But as they got closer my vision was almost gone, almost taken over by the darkness. "I'm coming.... Marco...... I'm......... coming home............." I said nothing more. I let out my last breath before closing my eyes and smiling. I can see him again. The sounds of crying faded. The wetness on my face felt lifeless. I was gone.

I am dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up. Am I in the afterlife? Can I see Marco? I looked around my surroundings. "What the fuck?!" why am I here? What is going on? why am I back at the Barracks? Everyone is staring at me (great) filled with concern "I must be dreaming"

"Jean? A-Are you okay? You don't look so good."

There he was, the tall man with black, parted hair and a face dusted with freckles. "Marco..." Tears rolled down my cheeks (stop crying you idiot!!) "J-Jean!!?" Marco quickly enveloped me in a long, warm hug. I wanted this to last forever. I don't want to move. I just want to be with Marco. "HEY Jean. It's alright, Jean. You're okay." his voice was soft and comforting. I smiled warmily, though nobody can tell (like I give a shit) since my face is buried in his chest. "Hey, um Jean? Do you want to tell me what happend?" he looked at me with a comforting look on my face (God he's so cute)

"I'm just tired, I guess."


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco very gay. some cute moments... and Jean having a crisis (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant think of ideas for the Trost arc :,D
> 
> Also, thank you for leaving Kudos on my work!! I don't know what they do but I know its a good thing ^^

I was dreading breakfast. I KNEW everyone was going to bother me. I'm too tired to deal with this shit. But if this really isn't a dream, I can prevent people from dying. I can prevent Marco from dying!! "Hey, um Marco? What day are we graduating?" I asked "Have you forgotten already?? In 2 days!" well shit. Trost is happening in one fucking day. ONE. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't even know how Marco died!! Why do I have to deal with this shit? Is there no afterlife??..... shit, what can I even do?

"Jean? Jean!" Marco was staring at me, perplexed. Why does he have to be so goddamned cute? I couldn't help but smile. Huh, now Marco looks shocked. C'mon, I've smiled before!! Well, maybe not genuinely but still... it counts, right?

"What? Why do you look so shocked?"

"Um well, I've never seen your genuine smile" he spluttered "I-I mean its not my fault you look so cute!" I shot back "What?!" Eren and the others quickly turned their attention towards us. "W-what?" Marco blushed like crazy "Y-you... wha? I'm cute??" shit, I said that out loud. Great work Jean. I could feel my face getting warm. "Oh ho ho Jean! You in love with Marco or something?" it was Jeager, of course it was Jeager "Y-yeah whatever..." oh my god PLEASE shut up. I could hear a few muffled giggles which got louder every second. I turned my head and I saw Sasha and Connie charging in from both sides. "Sasha? Connie? What the hell are you-" before I could finish, they smashed my face into Marcos. Lips. Fucking. TOUCHING.

We sat there for a few seconds. Eyes wide. Dead silent. Faces as red as blood. Until Marco pulled back and covered his face with his also red hands. "SASHA! CONNIE! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!!" I screeched, rubbing my now bruised face. Everyone stared then broke into heaps of laughter. Not funny. "You still enjoyed that, didn't you?" Reiner chimed in. I glared at him. That bastard, its his fault Marco died! Why does he need to destroy the walls? "What?" he laughed heartily. What a shithole. Besides, how the fuck am I supposed to fight off Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie? Not to mention JUST Annie would be able to beat the shit out of me.

"Um, why don't we all head to breakfast? Please." Marco pleaded "Oi, you gonna eat Marco for breakfast?" Eren. Fucking. Jeager. If he doesn't shut the fuck up I wont hesitate to beat the shit outta him.

I sat down next to Marco and dumped my plate of food on the table. It clattered loudly which made Eren smirk and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "God Eren! Fucking stop!" how many times does he need to annoy me huh?! I looked over to Marco who was blushing like hell. For maybe too long, I ended up staring and my food was becoming cold.

"Hey Jean!" oh god no "Your food is getting cold! Marco is still warm you can do with him instead!" oh my fucking god Eren PLEASE shut the fuck up. Everyone was laughing like hell. I've had enough o this shit. I grabbed Marco and stormed off with my usual scowl on my face. Bad idea. I could hear all the "oohs" and "ahhs" in the background. Please I don't have time for this shit. I need to think of something. There are so many people that died in Trost. What can I even do?

"ARGH!!" I screamed in frustration. "H-hey Jean, calm down." Marco stammered "Sorry Marco" I let out a long sigh, then we sat in silence. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you? It just, doesn't seem right." he spoke up. "Its kinda... complicated." should I tell him?... no. I don't want to scare him. Besides I want to know how he died.

The day went on like the old times. Training. All day. Preparations. All day. Eren Jeager being a shithole. All day. Marco being cu-

........all day

The least I could do is try hard enough so I can save as much people as I can. But there's no way. How can one person change things so easily? Saving one person is hard enough, let alone, multiple.

It's impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jean has one day to save everyone (or as much as he can)? Great >:)
> 
> and yes, they were never dating ): just Homie hugs

**Author's Note:**

> pain


End file.
